


A Family Name

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Trisha take their newborn son to the registrar in Resembool to enter his name in the birth records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



**Title:** A Family Name  
**Author:** Sonja Jade  
**Series:** Brotherhood  
**Word Count:** 621  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Hohenheim/Trisha, baby Ed  
**Summary:** Van and Trisha take their newborn son to the registrar in Resembool to enter his name in the birth records.  
**Warnings:** No beta  
**Author’s Notes:** Happy Birthday evil_little_dog!

 

The first day that the weather was above freezing, Van had walked four miles to the Jaffords place to ask if he could borrow their wagon to take Trisha and the baby into town to put his name in the registrar’s census book.  Earl Jaffords did him one better and drove the wagon himself, even going so far as to put several of his own blankets on the seat to help keep mother and baby warm.

When they arrived, the old man who kept up with the births, marriages, divorces, and deaths in Resembool got up to take a look at the squirming infant in Trisha’s arms.

“Handsome little feller,” he’d said with a grin.  “Heard he took his sweet time gettin’ here!”

Trisha kissed the baby’s forehead and he seemed to settle down a bit.  “Two weeks overdue isn’t _too_ long, but he definitely had us worried!”

The registrar invited them to have a seat while he drew up a birth certificate and recorded the details in his ledger.  Van couldn’t seem to make his legs sit still as the man drew ink into his fountain pen to begin.

“Pinako’s already been by to fill in the particulars and sign off on his arrival.  I have he was born on February 3, 1899 at 2:43 am, correct?”  They were in agreement on their friend’s details and the resgistrar began filling in the rest of the document.  “Now, how do you spell your name, Mr. Hohenheim?”

Van quietly ticked off the letters and watched as more information was filled in.  It didn’t really hit him until just then that he was now the father of an infant son.  Outwardly, he was so proud he could burst.  Inwardly, he wondered who on earth decided he was fit to be someone’s father- _a daddy._

“And what have you decided to name the boy?” The bespectacled man behind the desk asked, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes than his snow white mustache.

Trisha looked to Van, her eyes seemingly searching for a sign that Van had changed his mind.  Instead, Van gave her a warm smile and nodded.

“Edward Elric.”

The registrar looked up, his expression one of concern.  “Elric?”

They’d talked about it at length before Edward had even arrived.  He’d told Trisha everything, about his upbringing as a slave, how he received his own strange name, how he longed not to pass on the name that a monster had given him. 

“He should have a family name,” Van insisted.  “A real name, not some mythological, foreign, made-up name.”

Trisha was worried about what people would think, he told her not to give it any mind.  They decided to tell people that Hohenheim was a mouthful to say, let alone spell.  Edward was definitely not a bastard in any sense of the word, and Van would still be there with them, raising Ed and any other children they may have.

Van smiled at the old man filling in his son’s birth record.  “While the boy is definitely mine, I can’t saddle him with my family name.  It’s too long and too stuffy- Elric is a much better fit, I assure you.”

The registrar cleared his throat.  “Well, at least I don’t have to write Hohenheim twice.”  His pen touched the paper once more, writing Edward Elric on the line for the baby’s name. 

Ten minutes later, they were back in Mr. Jaffords’ wagon heading home.  It was official- He and Trisha were the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy, born in the wee hours of February 3, 1899.  All seven and a half pounds of him were registered as a born and bred Resemboolian.  And he had a real family name.

 


End file.
